Dharma
|artist = & |year = 2016 |dlc = Classic May 9, 2018 (NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) Fight Version April 12, 2018 (NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Fight Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Fight Version) |alt = Fight Version |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Hard (Fight Version) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Fight Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Fight Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to (Classic) / (Fight Version) |gc = to (Classic) / (Fight Version) |lc = (Classic) (Fight Version) |pictos = 124 (Classic) 107 (Fight Version) |nowc = Dharma (Classic) DharmaALT (Fight Version) |audio = |perf = Classic Kyf Ekaméhttps://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=8m30s Fight Version Isaiah Rashaad (P2)https://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=90 }}"Dharma" by & is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer appears to be dressed as an Indian yogi. He has various colorful clothing items, bracelets, anklets and necklaces on his body, as well as a green horned headgear. He flaunts a green cape. He has black skin. He appears to have dreadlocks with colored ends. At one point of the choreography, all of his clothing is sunset-orange. Fight Version P1 P1 is wearing a red sunhat with a red strap and a opening at the top because he has a man bun (black hair). he wears an all red tangzhuang suit with green sleeves and with a black vest with a green strap around it and different colored tassels on the bottom. His shoes are black. P2 P2 is wearing a blue-and-black robe with a pink stripe separating the colors. He has pink and green wristbands. He is also wearing a pair of black shoes with black high socks and a blue ribbon wrapped around both legs. Dharmaalt coach 1.png|P1 Dharmaalt coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background appears to be a spiraling background, with circle patterns resembling vividly colored shapes called mandalas. It can range from a variety of different colors. Fight Version The background takes place high up some mountains. The dancers appear to be standing on a golden circular floating platform which appears to have a rooster imprinted, then changes into the Yin Yang symbol in some parts of the song. Throughout the routine, objects resemble Chinese culture. In the beginning, Chinese architecture can be seen floating in a grass platform. A waterfall and some trees can be seen. There was once three bridges that connected to the platform, but all three broke off. Wind that leaves a trail of leaves are shown circling around the dancers. Next, as the platform is seen panning up higher into clouds, and more floating architecture is shown, an ancient palace appears. The trail of leaves fly to the door of the palace. A slightly faded rainbow can also be seen over the palace. A similar palace is shown as the platform pans up into it, only that it only showed its front parts of the palace, and it's golden. Golden rays also shine behind it. Then, in the EDM part, they go into a straight sky in shades of blue, where 2D neon architectures can be seen. Sparkles of light and rays go along into the straight sky. In two parts, the background is then set in sunset, as the sun is seen with a tree branch and clouds, tinted in sunset orange. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Squat and punch the ground with both arms. Gold Move 3: Hit your hands together while crouching slightly. This is the final move of the routine. Dharma_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Dharma_gm_1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Dharma_gm_2.png|Gold Move 3 Dharma_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Fight Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Fight Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your right foot on your left knee and grab your right leg. Gold Move 2: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: * P2: Facing P1, hold your left arm out in front of you and grab your right foot with your right hand. * P1: Facing P2, hold your left arm across your stomach and hold your right arm above your head with a slight curve. DharmaALT_GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 DharmaALT_GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) DharmaALT_GM 3.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Dharmaalt_gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Dharmaalt_gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * In the UK preview, Headhunterz is not credited in the title.http://prntscr.com/gbmslq * Dharma is the fourth routine to have a dancer with black skin for the whole routine, after Pon de Replay, Don’t You Worry Child, and Get Low. * Dharma is the second Punjabi song in the series. *''Dharma'', along with Blue (Da Ba Dee), had their gameplays shown in Ubisoft s Gamescom 2017 trailer.https://youtu.be/ZWXiuH93MTk?t=17 *The following lines do not appear in the lyrics: "Naal joru na liya" and "Veh tu aj di Kaddi". *In the menu assets for the Classic routine, it can be seen that the coach s skin is dark blue instead of black. **This is also the case for Don’t You Worry Child and Pon de Replay. Gallery Game Files Dharma Cover Generic.jpg|''Dharma'' DharmaALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Dharma'' (Fight Version) Dharma Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) DharmaALT Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Fight Version) Dharma_AlbumBKG.png| album background (7th-gen) (Classic) DharmaALT_AlbumBKG.png| album background (7th-gen) (Fight Version) Dhrama1024.png| cover dharma_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (8th-gen) (Classic) dharmaalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (8th-gen) (Fight Version) Dharma p1 ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Dharmaalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Fight Version) Dharma_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) DharmaALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Fight Version) Screenshots dharma menu.png|'' '' on the menu dharma load.png| loading screen (Classic) dharma coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) DharmaAltMenu.png|''Dharma'' (Fight Version) on the menu dharmaalt gameplay.png|Gameplay (Fight Version) Promotional Images DHARMA_300578.jpg|Gameplay Behind the Scenes 23c89152417055.599ef9c3921e8.jpg|Concept art 1 JustDance_LQBG_Dharma.jpg|Concept art 2 Others Dharma thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK—Classic) Dharmaalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK—Fight Version) Dharma thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US—Classic) Dharmaalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US—Fight Version) Dharma_FightVersion_BACKGROUND.png|Background (Fight Version) Videos Official Music Video Headhunterz & KSHMR - Dharma Teasers 'Classic' Dharma - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dharma - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Fight Version' Dharma (Fight Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dharma (Fight Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Dharma - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Now - Dharma 'Fight Version' Dharma (Fight Version) - Just Dance 2018 Dharma (Fight Version) - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation es:Dharma pt-br:Dharma tr:Dharma Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Indian Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Isaiah Rashaad Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now